


Emancipation!

by infinitehaze



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chelsea is the best girl in the world, F/M, Fluff, Gary is a little mean :(, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: After weeks of denying and burying her feelings for Bobby for the sake of staying loyal to Gary, MC has finally reached her breaking point after Gary and Hannah's behavior and decides to go after the man she was meant to be with since the beginning.





	Emancipation!

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this and I wish I had got this out sooner but I really hope you enjoy it!

* * *

With a heavy heart MC watched Gary and Hannah blatantly graft on each other by the pool alongside Henrik. The whole time she tried to keep on a smile pretending like everything was okay but the truth is MC was beyond livid and hurt at their behavior today.

When Hannah walked through the Villa doors again with Gary, MC was so happy to see an old friend again. A friend that finally came into her own after MC stuck up for her every chance she got because it wasn't Hannah's nature to be cutthroat. Even through finding out Hannah had a crush on Gary and decided to graft on him the day after they gotten split up MC still welcomed her with open arms and a happy heart. MC didn't deserve whatever Hannah was trying to prove by trying to disrupt her couple. MC was always a great friend and never had any malice intentions to Hannah so everything just strung differently.

It seemed like the moment Hannah returned, Gary's head was turned and it hurt more than anything. MC held her tongue deciding that it was just easier to let him be remembering the terrible chat they had earlier today. MC most definitely did not want a repeat. She knew that if she confronted him again he would become more irritated so she just left it. It was almost like telling a child to not do something because you're worried something bad is going to happen only to have that child do the exact opposite as you say.

_"I just want reassurance, Gary. I'm not accusing you of anything.." MC's looked up at the muscular blond in front of her with furrowed brows abd a desperate look in her eyes. Gary looked at her with a frown and sighed running his fingers through his hair._  
_"Listen, I fancy you. Why are we even talking about this? I wouldn't have stayed with you all this time if I didn't. End of." were Gary's harsh words._  
_"I didn't mean to-" She started but he cut her off._  
_"No! I'm tired of people questioning my character. Isn't this what you wanted? You_ _wanted me right? Now you have me and you're worried about me cheating on you with another bird. Unbelievable, mate."_  
_"Gary.." MC could feel her eyes welling up with tears but she refused to let them fall. Her entire body was numb and her ears were hot and ringing as he continued to speak._  
_"But I'm the bad guy though if I say I want to keep my options open." Gary chuckled bitterly and shook his head._  
_"I'm going to lift something heavy." He gave her a squeeze on the arm and walked out of the bedroom leaving her there embarrassed and hurt._

MC watched Hannah lean over and cheekily kiss Gary on the corner of his mouth. Gary looked surprised but nonetheless he enjoyed the attention. He must have seemed to realize where he was again and looked immediately at MC with wide eyes. She felt her eyes welling up with tears and quickly got up from her spot by the pool and practically ran into the Villa not wanting anyone to see her cry or show any sign of weakness. She ignored any and all calls of her name as she stormed past the other islanders leaving Gary and Hannah in the pool exchanging a look with each other.

MC locked herself in the bathroom and cried looking into the mirror with a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Sometimes she wondered if Gary was worth the drama. Her mind wandered off to a certain someone and wondered if she made the mistake of not being with him from the beginning..  
Three soft knocks sounded at the bathroom door followed by a familiar voice. MC quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

"Y-yeah?" MC called out waiting on a reply.  
"It's me, babes. I'm here to check on you, but if you need space I understand!" Chelsea's cheery voice had a sense of worry and understanding but nonetheless still enthusiastic. MC opened the bathroom door and smiled weakly at her friend who returned it gratefully with a silent understanding. Chelsea entered and MC closed the door behind her only for her to get engulfed in a huge and warm hug. MC couldn't hold her tears in anymore and cried on Chelsea's shoulder. Chelsea rubbed MC's back swaying them back and forth giving her reassurances and compliments. Anything to make her feel better.

After a couple minutes the crying stopped and turned into sniffles. Chelsea took MC's hand and sat her on the edge of the bathtub picking her chin up and dabbing her tears with a soft tissue careful not to mess up her makeup any further.

"Where's Gary?" MC sniffled as her best friend continued to dab.  
"Downstairs. He's walked away from Hannah for a bit after you left." Chelsea answered.  
"Honestly, babe? He's completely out of line. I'm surprised you still deal with him." She added and took in MC's entire look and fixed her hair then adjusted the top of her dress.  
"You should have seen how angry Bobby was! They nearly got into it!" Chelsea exclaimed.  
"They what?" MC's eyes widened looking up at Chelsea.

"Yeah! He was totally like a knight in shining armor at your rescue! Basically told Gary how much of an ass he was acting the entire day!" Chelsea said. MC didn't know what to feel but there was no denying that she felt a sense of pride at Bobby sticking up for her.  
"I would have had a go at him too but I decided to check on you." Chelsea frowned. MC smiled and shook head grabbing Chelsea's hand gratefully.  
"I appreciate it, sweetheart." MC said but Chelsea's frowned deepened.

"God, my love life sucks!" MC groaned and put her face in her hands.  
"Babe, honestly? You don't have anything to worry about. I think we both know if it doesn't work out with Gary then you have someone else waiting for you.." Chelsea gave MC a knowing smile.  
"Chels.." MC groaned.  
"I'm sorry! But you already know I ship you and Bobby. He's totally head over heels for you and obviously you have feelings for him." Chelsea put her hands on her hips then sighed.

"I hate for you to be going through this. You've been nothing but like a big sister to Hannah.. For her to come in and actively try to steal your guy is way out of line. Bitches change their hair style and buy a new bikini and think they're Cleopatra." Chelsea explained. MC looked up at her.  
"..Babe, What am I going to do? I can't go back-" MC started but Chelsea cut her off.  
"Shh! I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to let me help you retouch your makeup then we're going to dance the night away! Also: shots! The night is still young, let's not worry about boy drama, let's be about the girls and by girls I mean you and me." Chelsea smiled and pulled MC up to her feet.  
"You and me." MC held out her pinky and smiled.  
"Bra sisters!" Chelsea wrapped her pinky around MC's and smiled widely before they both headed towards the dressing room.

After Chelsea helped MC with her makeup the two walked back onto the lawn hand in hand ready to take advantage of the party. There was a lighter mood throughout the Villa as everyone saw the two girls take some shots and start twerking on the kitchen island. Luckily they had the kitchen to themselves for a little bit so they could have their fun.

"Another!" Chelsea grabbed the bottle and poured another two shots up for them.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to get me drunk." MC winked at her friend and they downed the two drinks already starting to feel a buzz.  
"Woo!" Chelsea exclaimed happily on the counter watching her friend take a shot of tequila. She was on all fours and wiggled her butt. There was a jiggle.  
"Chels? Has another told you you're thick as fuck for a white girl?" MC asked slapping her friend's ass playfully.  
"All the time, babe!" Chelsea said causing them both to laugh.  
Chelsea looked over at the lawn and saw a few of the others starting a dance circle.  
"Oh babe! Let's dance!" Chelsea smiled excitedly. She climbed off the counter and grabbed MC's hand then leaned over to her ear.  
"Let's show Gary what he's missing!" She smiled mischievously and they both ran onto the lawn as best as the could in heels.

Marisol saw the two stumble onto the lawn and smile grabbing both their hands and pulling them into the circle.

"Let's see those moves!" Marisol raised her brow and smiled. Twerk by City Girls came on and Chelsea screamed.  
"It's our song!" She screamed. MC and Chelsea had too many moments of them lip syncing and dancing to the song throughout the Villa.

MC and Chelsea grinded and twerked on each other like no one was watching. The boys were staring in awe and the rest of the girls watched amused but still impressed.

"Are we dancing? I love dancing!" Hannah's voice sounded behind MC and she turned to see Hannah and Lucas. Lucas' eyes landed on MC and he smirked.  
"Don't stop on my account." He said. MC mentally rolled her eyes. She did not feel like Lucas creeping on her tonight he's been grafting on her hard but she was honestly not interested but he wasn't getting it. The date was nice and it was cute to see an old friend again but fuck he was annoying the hell out of her.

A couple seconds later the rest of the islanders came onto the lawn to dance. The boys flocked to Hannah and the girls stuck together to dance. MC really didn't feel like choosing so she kept dancing by herself. The song changed to Hot Girl Summer by Megan Thee Stallion.

MC saw Bobby dancing aimlessly around guys and smiled at him when he looked over at her. MC made a come hither motion with her finger watching him make his way over to her with a smile. She put her arms over and around his neck lazily and smiled up at him. Her cheeks were lightly flushed with pink due to the shots earlier.

"Hey." Bobby greeted with a goofy smile unsure where to put his hands.  
"Shut up and dance with me. I love this song." MC whispered in his ear and turned around so her back was to his chest. Her hips whined and grinded onto his to the beat of the music. Bobby's hands immediately found their way to her hips. They both ignored the glare Gary was throwing them and continued to dance for the next hour until they were sweaty.

-

The party ended so everyone headed into the Villa to get ready for bed. MC was the last to take a shower, everyone already settled in bed and lights off while she changed into her pajamas. She smelled fresh of citrus and kiwis, a body mist that Priya let her have before she left the Villa.

Gary laid in their shared bed waiting for his girl to return. To be fair he did feel terrible about everything. Seeing her so upset really hurt him and made him reflect on his actions in the Villa, not just that day but the entire time there. He wasn't the best partner and he was coupled up with the most loyal and beautiful girl the in the Villa. He didn't know how to fix it but he wanted to. Bobby coming to have a chat with him really opened his eyes. Gary was also a little surprised at Bobby because he's never actually seen him so serious and upset. After all he was MC's best friend but Gary knew Bobby had feelings for her.

MC exited the dressing room and glanced at the bedroom and sighed. She didn't want to lay in there with Gary just yet so she went down to the kitchen for a drink of water.

"Oh MC, hey!" A wide smile grew on Bobby's face upon seeing MC enter the kitchen area looking as beautiful as ever. He loved seeing her in moments like this: barefaced with her hair in a loose ponytail, her face framed with extra strands of hair that didn't make it into the hair tie.  
"Hey, Bubby." She smiled back, weakly, but nevertheless a real smile making Bobby beam upon hearing his nickname she liked to call him.

He watched in amusement as her small frame tried to jump up onto the kitchen island.

"Need help?" Bobby asked and she pointed her eyes at him as he walked to her placing his hands firmly on her hips.  
"Fine." She pouted slightly and placed her hands on his shoulders. The temperature in her cheeks rising slightly realizing just how close his face was to hers.  
"1, 2, 3!" Bobby lifted her up onto the counter with a slight huff accompanied with her little jump to help.

"Aren't you strong?" She teased him and Bobby rolled his eyes playfully trying to cover up the fact he was blushing.  
"You want some hot chocolate? I know its your favorite, well, when I make it." Bobby pulled out ingredients and the kettle. He soon gave her a large mug of hot cocoa topped with marshmallows, whipped cream and sugar sprinkles.

They sipped their cuppa in a short and comfortable silence. Bobby couldn't help but to study her face as she looked off to the Villa's lawn. It was illuminated by the moon, the various fairy lights and the lights in the pool. She was absolutely the most stunning girl he's ever seen. He was in a friendship couple with Lottie but his heart was with MC. Everyday he'd beat himself up over not being the one she's couple up with, the one she kisses and hugs, the one she would lay in bed with every night. It was Gary. He thought maybe he was cursed or maybe he just sucked at expressing his feelings to girls he liked on a relationship level. He knew he always came across as wanting to be the best friends but that was also for a reason.

Now, that's not to say the two don't have history. The friends always seemed to have these moments around the Villa they don't realize they're having until they're two centimeters away from kissing and then its back at square one again, both in fear of stepping on their friend's toes. Its a weird vibe between the two of them, but weird isn't always bad. If the Villa had superlatives, Bobby and MC would be 'The couple that never was' ... Or at least not yet.

Bobby knew she was struggling with Gary for a while and tonight seemed to cap it all off. He felt selfish with thoughts of finally coming in and sweeping her off her feet and treating her right like she deserved but quickly shut them down immediately thinking of his friend Gary.

MC turned her head back to Bobby and smiled upon seeing him staring at her with stars in his hazel eyes and a goofy grin spread across his lips.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." She scrunched her nose cutely at him.  
"You know what? I will!" He grabbed his phone resting on the kitchen island and opened the camera pointing it at her. MC put her mug down and put her hands on her cheeks squishing her face into a pout and with a wink. He chuckled and snapped a couple of photos.

"Debating on whether you get the honor of being my lockscreen." Bobby looked through the photos he took of her with a smile. MC pouted slightly.  
"Lottie wouldn't mind?" MC mentally slapped herself as she heard the blatant jealousy in her voice. Sometimes she spoke way too quick letting her emotions out. Bobby looked up her at her and raised his brows.  
"We're in a friendship couple you know that." He said quickly with furrowed brows.  
"Hm, its hard to tell sometimes.." MC sipped her cuppa again to shut herself up. Bobby frowned and studied her again. It was moments like this that he wasn't sure if there was something she was trying to tell him.

Yeah, MC was jealous and she felt terrible about it. She was, happy, with Gary. After all, they've been through a lot together. That means you're happy, right? Gary didn't always treat her the best (tonight being one of the many examples) but they had good chemistry she thought. MC couldn't bring herself to accept the fact that she had feelings for her best friend, her rock and her anchor in the Villa. But, seeing Bobby and Lottie absolutely turned her stomach in the worst possible way. She remembers how sick she got when Lottie said she uses him for "maintenance sex."

Their moments together didn't go unnoticed by her either but she never acted on any of them even though she was so incredibly tempted to. She was torn because on one hand, she's been with Gary for most of her time at the Villa and it would seem shady to just drop him this far into the Villa. On the other hand, there was no denying her and Bobby had an unspoken thing between them and it drove her absolutely insane. The final recoupling was coming up soon and she knew a decision was going to have to be made soon.

"How are you feeling after tonight?" Bobby asked carefully. He leaned over the counter and leaned onto her body looking up at her. He looked concerned.  
"Honestly, I'm not doing too hot." She took a small sip of her hot chocolate then sighed contemplating whether she should continue.  
"I was actually thinking-" She shook her head and laughed dismissively. "Nevermind." She looked off to the side.  
"Hey," Bobby stood up and scooted in front of her turning her chin towards him. "Don't shut me out.. what's up?" He furrowed his brows.  
"... I was thinking of leaving the Villa.. like voluntarily." Her voice was small at her confession.

"What?! You can't!" Bobby's voice was raised and she quickly covered his mouth.  
"Bobby! Shh!" She frowned and looked at the Villa worried someone would come down and question what happened. When the coast was clear she removed her hand and looked at him.  
"Why am I just now hearing about this? Why didn't you talk to me? God, I know you were having a rough time with the bloke but you can't leave! That means you'd leave me!" Bobby's words flew out his mouth like word vomit but quickly shut up realizing what he just said.  
"I mean like.. leave me as in all your friends here." Bobby rubbed the back of his neck looking down. MC smiled and lifted his chin.  
"I don't want to leave you either." She watched a smile grow on his face and she moved her hand to the side of his freckled cheek. "You've been such a great friend this whole time I couldn't bear thinking of leaving prematurely." She finished.

Bobby's smile faltered. He sighed and shook his head removing her hand from his cheek making her frown.  
"Right. A friend..." Bobby murmured under his breath before walking away facing the lawn.

Hearing her say 'friend' stung more than it should have. They both knew they weren't just friends even if one of them could accept that fact easier than the other. But nonetheless it was still frustrating for Bobby to hear her dismiss him as just a friend.

"Bobby..?" She called out to him and hopped off the counter walking towards him.  
"You know what? Let's go for a swim!" Bobby grabbed her hand and dragged her to the poolside before she could protest. Her feet trudged against the ground as he basically ran to the water, for s second she thought he would throw her in. They both stood on the pool's edge looking into the lit up water.

"We're in our pjs." She looked down at her silk pale pink robe and then at him wearing a black fitted tshirt and boxers with a donut print on them.  
"That's why it's fun!" Bobby smiled then quickly discarded his shirt to the side revealing his lean and toned body before jumping in the pool making a huge splash. He soon resurfaced and smiled widely at her who had an amused expression on her face.  
"Come on, then!" Bobby urged. "Are you a chicken?" Bobby raised his brow and smirked at her.  
"I'll show you chicken!" MC huffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Bobby's eyes widen and his smile soon replaced with slightly parted lips as he watched her untie her robe to reveal a cheeky white bra and panty set. It wasn't too over the top but still cheeky enough for his mouth to dry up. A white bra with lacy decals accompanied with lace boy short panties that thonged up in the back. Before he could ogle some more she jumped into the pool with a big splash, some of the water hitting his face. MC popped back to the surface to see Bobby shaking his head flinging water off him like a puppy.

The two splashed and joked around for a while, both forgetting any stress or drama the Villa caused or put on them. It was nice to just be in each other's company genuinely enjoying their time. Bobby even managed to pick MC up over his shoulder and dunk her underwater, payback after her doing it to him several times calling him weak. They got a little of distance between each other, catching their breath after the wrestling they just did. Playfully untrusting one another not wanting to get roughhoused again.

Bobby caught himself staring at her again. She was submerged in the water up to her lips making him smile as he watched her make bubbles with her lips. She almost looked like a little kid. MC's eyes flickered up towards his and she raised her brow giving him a smile.

"You ready for more?" She asked with a playful tone. Bobby chuckled and shook his head swimming his way over to her. She was on the deeper end by the wall. Once he got there he rested his arms on the pool's edge looking at the sun loungers.

"Can I ask you something?" Bobby asked.  
"Anything." She had her body turned towards him. She felt a little nervous at the sudden change in his demeanor.  
"Why do you put up with it?" He looked at her.  
"Put up with what?" MC furrowed her brows at him.  
"With everything he's put you through.. with everything everyone puts you through. You're such a great person and yet you let people treat you like you're nothing." Bobby explained.

"I- I don't know what you mean.." Her eyes averted from his. Bobby submerged in the water again facing her.  
"You know what I mean, (Name). Don't do that.. You're easily the most beautiful girl here inside and out. Its hard for me watching you be with a man that-.. that isn't me." Bobby struggled to speak at his confession.  
_'Fuck it. It's now or never.'_ He thought.

"Bobby.." MC started but he cut her off. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest.  
"No, I have to say this. I've waited too long. MC I care about you so much. You're the only girl here that I genuinely fancy on that level. Its hell for me watching you go through all these things with him because I know I'd never in a trillion years treat you like that. He doesn't realize how much of a treasure he has in front of him and it's mad." Bobby's hands their way to her sides under the water. Her hands immediately resting on his shoulders.

"I know I'm not the only one who can see this spark we have between us.. MC, what is this? All those times we almost kissed but backed out or got interrupted? Those times where you've cried on my shoulder because you're only comfortable with showing me your emotions. Surely we're not just friends." He searched for something in her eyes before he continued.

"Why aren't we together? I know this is a lot and you've been through hell tonight but I just need to let you know where I stand. I could care less about winning the show or the money.. If you wanted I'd walk right out those doors with you so we can start on our own. No press, no cameras, no media. Just us." Bobby finished.

He felt like 10,000 tons had just been lifted off his shoulders. For the first time he had laid his cards out to the woman he fancied the most not just in the Villa but on the outside too. MC's brows were furrowed up as she shook her head. Her heart and tummy were doing so many flips and tricks inside of her. She thought that at that exact moment she was the happiest girl on the planet, she had to be.

"Bobby.. kiss me." Her words were simple but put so much shock into him. MC couldn't take her eyes off his pink and plump lips as she grabbed both sides of his face. Bobby pulled her body against his feeling the skin to skin contact under the water. He had no hesitation as he quickly crashed his lips onto hers in a kiss. It was sloppy and wet, yet so perfect. This kiss noticeably sweet from the hot chocolate and whipped cream they had moments before. Their lips moving frantically against each other's and time seemed to stop all together. It felt like the were the only two people on the planet. After weeks of pining after each other finally led up to this moment and it was so indescribable.

"We just made out." MC giggled and hid her face in the crook of Bobby's neck. His hands rested on the small of her back and he twirled them mindlessly in the water. Both still dazed from the kiss feeling satisfied and happy.  
"For the first time." He added on. She feel the smile in his voice.

"..You feel the same way then?" He asked.  
"You're the one I want to be with, Bobby. Since the beginning." Her thumb grazed over his bottom lip before she leaned in to kiss him again. This time it was a peck but her lips lingered onto his. Bobby couldn't help the smile.

MC tilted her head at him. She smiled as she took in his features. Pretty hazel eyes with specs of green, cute nose, pink plump lips and the freckles scattered across his face. Her hand subconsciously rubbed his cheek lost in a trance.  
"You're so.. pretty.." She thought out loud making his heart jump and cheeks flush.  
"I don't think I can stand not kissing you much longer." Bobby was leaning in but stopped two centimeters away from her lips.  
"Then do it." She whispered

This time it wasn't sloppy, it was much more refined but still feverant. His lips were so soft as they moved against hers rhythmically. MC's wet hands found their way to the sides of his face and pulled away biting his bottom lip softly. Bobby closed his eyes and rested his forehead onto hers and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Her voice was soft as she asked feeling butterflies in her tummy.  
"I'm really happy, but, I feel bad for kissing you behind Gary back." He said and MC furrowed her brows.  
".. You're right.. I do feel shady." MC frowned deeply.  
"What are we going to do? I just wanna be with you." Her voice sounded slightly panicked and Bobby pulled away to look at her and gave her a reassuring peck on the lips.  
"Its okay. We're going to figure this out, but right now let's just go to bed, okay?" He smiled and MC's smiled flickered thinking about how they're going to have to sleep with their original partners.  
"What is it?" Bobby asked.  
"Nothing." MC pouted looking off to the side feeling her cheeks rise in temperature under his gaze.  
"MC.. Don't make me dunk you again." He urged her on with a smile. She giggled and looked at him again.  
"I wanna cuddle with you!"  
"Then just say so, silly!" Bobby laughed. "Let's just wake up really early for breakfast so no one gets suspicious." He suggested and MC nodded.

The two got out the pool and dried off then headed to the daybeds hand in hand. Bobby flopped onto the bed and turned over watching MC climb onto him with a smile.

"Cuddle time! Are you big spoon or little spoon?" Bobby asked subconsciously caressed her thighs.  
"Big spoon. Turn over." She smiled and bit her lip watching him look surprised.  
"You don't want to be the little spoon?!" He asked.  
"No!" MC laughed.  
"Amazing, I always wanted to try being the little spoon." Bobby smiled.

They got under the covers and Bobby turned over so she could wrap her arms around his waist. He was so warm and they both fell asleep quickly. Maybe it was the drinking and dancing or maybe it was the drama but they both were beat. This was the highlight of their night.

Gary was in the kitchen area watching the two from a far. All he wanted was to go down and see what was keeping MC and maybe talk things out but instead he watched a romance bloom. He should have seen it coming but he guess he deserved it after what he's put her through their entire time together. Gary pulled out a shot glass from the cabinet and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"I'm not going giving up that easily. Trust me." He said to himself and he threw back the shot quickly.


End file.
